An apparatus having both a wireless local area network (WLAN) communication module and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication module may operate as a mobile hotspot. The apparatus, associated with client devices in a WLAN, provides the client devices with access to the Internet over the cellular network, using the LTE communication module's connection to the cellular network for wireless backhaul.
Some frequency bands of LTE overlap or are adjacent or near to WLAN frequency bands. Thus transmissions from the LTE communication module may contribute to the interference at the WLAN communication module.